Sunshine & Gunpowder
by ncisabbylover
Summary: Post ep for 8x10. Kensi comes home that night. "You smell good." Deeks mumbled into her skin, nuzzling his nose deeper into her hair. "You smell like you."


It was almost midnight when Kensi finally got home that night. After her conversation with Hetty she'd needed some time. Given the late hour and the events of the day, a run out on the streets to clear her head hadn't been an option. Instead she'd moved from the range to the gym and had done some of her physical therapy exercises before pushing herself perhaps a little too hard on the treadmill. She'd showered and walked the few blocks, to the spot where Sullivan had dropped her off, to catch an Uber home.

The house was dark when she opened the front door, Monty asleep on his bed in the living room and Deeks presumably asleep in their bed. There was no denying she was tired and she made her way to the bedroom quickly, stripping off her hoodie and pulling the bra from underneath her tank like an expert. In only her underwear and shirt she crawled into bed beside her almost-fiancé. He immediately rolled toward her, curling his arm around her waist and burying his face in her neck.

"Mph, what time is it?"

"Late." Kensi whispered, rolling so she faced away from him. She stroked his arm with her good hand, hoping to soothe him back to sleep. She didn't think she could face admitting her defeat out loud tonight.

"You smell good." Deeks mumbled into her skin, nuzzling his nose deeper into her hair. "You smell like you."

"Ah, thanks." She started to let herself relax as Deeks peppered sleepy kisses against the back of her neck.

"Like sunshine and gunpowder."

Kensi's body went stiff and Deeks was very quickly awake.

"Are you okay babe?" The adorable sleepiness was gone from his voice but he was acting more on instinct than anything else, still not completely with it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

She could feel him starting to settle down behind her again when his mind finally caught up.

"Wait, why do you smell like gunpowder? Where were you tonight?"

Kensi drew in a deep breath and rolled to face Deeks, putting her arms between them so she could fiddle with the cotton of his shirt. It was a two part strategy; she used her left hand for the most part, ADL therapy and what not, but mostly it gave her something to look at other than his face because as soon as that happened, it was all over.

"Sullivan dropped by today." She spoke quietly into the space between them.

"Sullivan from the hospital."

"Yeah. He brought some beers over. We had some drinks and then we went for a walk. He's going back to his unit."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, it is." Kensi nodded along, her fingers stilling in his shirt.

"But?"

"No, no but. I'm happy for him. I, he really pissed me off but it was exactly what I needed at the time. He helped me get back to being me when I wasn't sure I would ever be myself again."

"Yeah he did." Deeks brought his hand between them now, untangling hers from his shirt and letting her work her fingers between his in what had become her favourite ADL exercise. "There's still a but." Deeks commented, tilting his head forward to gently tap their foreheads together.

"Not a but. Just…"

"He's going back to his old life and you still have a few months to go."

"Well, yeah. I'm happy for him. It's great that he gets to go back to his old life. It's just that, when do I get to go back to mine Deeks?"

"You're getting stronger everyday Kens. I've seen it, the doctors have seen it. Even your therapist said that you're moving along better than expected."

"It's not enough though. It's not enough to have me in the field again, watching your back." A tear dripped down her face that she refused to acknowledge but Deeks brought their joined hands up to wipe it away.

"You went to the mission and, let me guess, you went to the range."

"Yup." She puffed out before drawing in a steading breath.

"And how did it go?"

"6 in the centre with my right hand."

"That's good Kens."

"And I grazed the arm with my right."

"Kensi, that's amazing."

She tilted her head up to look at him finally. She wore the same look then as she did when he came up with a theory that was too far-fetched.

"Kens, baby, two weeks ago you wouldn't have been able to load the gun, let alone squeeze the trigger. You're getting there. It's slow going and I know you hate it but please believe me, you have come so far already. Do you believe me?"

Kensi half-heartedly nodded her head.

"Nope, uh-uh. Not good enough." He pulled his hand from hers and before she knew what was going on he had sprung up to his hands and knees and was hovering over her.

"Kensi Marie Blye do you love me?"

"Yes." She smiled softly.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you. Do you love me?"

"Yes, Deeks, I love you." She said louder this time, her smile slowly starting to split open into a grin.

"And do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you."

"Okay, so if you love me and you trust me, you have to believe that I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. Right?"

"Right." She pursed her lips, trying to contain her smile now, but he knew exactly what he was doing.

"You're doing amazing and I know that it's not fast enough for you but it's happening. You've got this, and I've got you."

Deeks leaned down and kissed her mouth. He ran his tongue along the seem of her lips and deepened the kiss as Kensi brought both of her hands up to tangle in his hair.

"See," Deeks whispered, pulling back just enough so he could speak, his lips still brushing her ever so slightly with every word, "You've already regained the ability to run your hands through my glorious hair. I know you missed it." He punctuated the statement to with kiss mumbly her witty retort which sounded suspiciously like 'shut up'.

Her grip in his hair tightened and she pulled him up. "I can do a few other things too."

And then she brought her legs up and gripped his hips with her knees. She flipped them over in one swift motion. It clearly took him by surprise and Kensi laughed at the slightly dumfounded look on his face before collapsing atop him and wiping it away with her lips.


End file.
